Surfing the Subways
by rainbowthefox
Summary: The Subway Surfers have given up their lives to run off and spend their freedom by breaking the law world-wide. But, what happens when they start to realize their situation, and struggle as a group? Not of all the characters are contained in this. Jake X Tricky, Spike X Lucy(Spicy.) My own headcanons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know, I know, a first Author's Note on the first chapter, really?

I just want to give you guys a heads-up that, _NOT ALL OF THE SUBWAY SURFERS CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THIS._ I repeat, **NOT ALL** characters. I chose 11 of my choice, and that's all I'm doing. MAYBE one or two more, but that might be done later.

These are mostly filled with my headcanons, by the way. My second attempt at writing my own Subway Surfers story.

So, please, enjoy. I will continue this sometime, btw.

* * *

"Spike, give them back!"

"-Only if you promise to leave my fucking guitar alone!"

"Hell no! It needed a little fashion, if you ask me!"

"Too bad, because your tampons look like they could use a little fashion as well!" Spike smirked, running down all the hallways, not even bothering to mind the few that he bumped into.

Tasha helplessly chased after him, only to end up panting soon. She stomped her foot in frustration. "**JAKE!**"

Meanwhile, in the other room, Jake was rubbing his temples, doing all he can to blank out his team members' noise. It was always like this once they'd settle down in a hideout. They'd enter a new area, go looking for an abandoned house or tent out of town, unload their stuff and get supplies, then end up having an average situation at every house.

Every. Single. House.

They were all teenagers, except a couple of his group, so he really couldn't expect any better from them. Hell, Jake had even gotten worse a couple of times. Being on the run from the cops and being stuck with people like this just does that to you. It apparently got contagious, with all the members soon acting like immature 2-year olds.

He sighed. Why did he have to start this gang? Why did he run off from his parents? Why are the cops STILL after them?

As soon as the situation got into the room Jake was in, he fumed. Spike was standing on the television, much to Jake's surprise from his weight, and was holding it out of Tasha's reach, while she kept on screaming at him.

Jake snapped.

"SPIKE, GIVE HER THE DAMN TAMPONS! AND, TASHA, STOP SCREAMING, OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!"

His raised voice seemed to get the whole hideouts' attention, with it being dead silent. A pencil dropped in the other room, and was even able to be heard by everyone. Spike silently obeyed, dropping Tasha's tampons to the ground and walked out the room, making sure to slam the door.

Tasha just grabbed them, giving Jake a silent 'Thank you,' and walked out, leaving the teenager, one again, alone.

Only this time, it was quiet.

Jake sighed once again, sitting back down on the couch behind him.

If this continued, the Subway Surfers might just end up in a tough situation, and who knows what THAT will lead to?

"Having a hard time, again?" A female voice snapped Jake back into reality.

He looked up, to reveal Tricky smiling back down at him.

Jake returned the smile immediately. Tricky was always the one for comforting him at these times. She was just so...optimistic, and kind like that. He always wondered why she manages to hand through better than he did. Which is why he assigned her second-in-charge of the large group, anyway. She connects things with ease. Even through an argument, everyone ends up forgiving and forgetting once Tricky's compromises flow through.

She wore a beanie and was blonde, most often seen in her known pigtails. She usually wore a white tank top with baggy pants, having the same exact shoes Jake does. She always wears glasses, but Jake didn't really notice them that much.

He sighed. "Yeah, just Spike being a dumbass again. He took Tasha's tampons after, what I assume, she messed with his guitar. If this keeps up, we're going to struggle with this."

Tricky took a seat next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it. You're a good leader. They'll eventually learn to get along, once they have a lesson themselves to learn from."

He felt himself unconsciously smile back at her. Gee, how he wanted that power. To smile and have everyone else do the same. Tricky took this silence to get up and walk out of the room, leaving Jake, once again, alone.

He remembered the first day he started the Subway Surfers. Back then, he was just an average teenager spraying graffiti on walls and such. But, when he saw a subway and a random gang spraying their logo on one of the trains that were not being used, he started to get that idea. Having a gang of himself and to start a new name. Instead, not painting on random walls like all the other gangs do that make it so cliché, but to make it unique.

And that day, when he saw the subway stations in almost every city, he knew the idea was just right for him. Even though the security was completely tight, he wanted to feel the rush of causing _real_ damage, not just to a puny wall.

He noticed how the subway trains tend to have a weird pattern to them. Almost like an easy passageway to run on. Kind of like surfing, since you're technically constantly moving, trying to not fall down or mess up. So, he tried it for himself, and found out that, the trains were easy to jump on-and-off, and how so many neutral trains were just sitting there that it made it practically easy to just spray a logo and run off.

So, he created his own gang: The Subway Surfers. It wasn't easy, though. Finding all the people for it was worse than managing the detail for the logo itself. He HAD to find the most fittest people, and not JUST smart to find the passageways through the routes easy, but to find people that were fast enough to outrun a cop. And, yes, even if they're trained.

His little cousin, King, was the first to join. He apparently wanted to so bad, claiming that, "It'd be so cool! We could just, like, run, and the cops would be all, 'Get back here, after I get my doughnut!' Wouldn't that just be _cool_, Jake?"

Jake agreed back then, since he was desperate for members, but, now he realizes, King is a bit out of shape. He's the only one from the gang that has quite the weight on them. But, since he's currently on the run from the cops and left his family, he had no choice but to take him.

Tricky was the second to join. She was Jake's best friend ever since Elementary. She loved graffiti as much as Jake did, and found his idea to be quite clever. She helped him figure out their plan to spray the logos, recording all the time and schedules of each subway station in their location, and would help the timing. She'd find out the cops' breaks and all that, even finding all the security cameras of each station, and would mark them down.

All's to say, she was very helpful in his plan. She was so smart, clever, witty, cute-

*Ahem,* As Jake was randomly flashbacking, his third member to join was Fresh. Fresh and Jake had been pals for awhile, and he agreed on the idea and joined the gang. Fresh was fond of basketball, and music. He even had his own radio he'd bring literally everywhere, even though it was quite heavy itself. And, trust Jake on this, he'd once tried to run with the thing, but it was almost impossible.

And, since of his close friends and family knowing-someone-who-knows-someone, he found enough gang members to actually put his plan into action. Luckily, for him, every member he found was quite fit, and extremely agile. All except for King, but he was barely in the plans at all, which, later broke his heart.

Long story with that, but, anyway, Jake ended up being quite successful with his plan. Once he had almost literally every train painted with permanent paint of the logo he designed, he realized how boring it was to be at the same station to do the same thing, having no surprises. The cop there was so determined and stubborn. He'd been caught multiple times by him, and he'd chase him down until he'd either catch Jake, or Jake would lose him.

It's important to know that, whenever Jake or one of the member gets caught, another members HAS to bail them out, or sneak them out. Obviously, sneaking was the immediate choice, and was successful more than bailing. It was why they were most wanted by the cops. Each member was being on the looked out for, and it was why they were so cautious in choosing were to hide and where to strike.

Even if the security was tight, each member would get snuck out, either by the smart ideas from the smartest people in the group, or the fastest ones to sneak them out, well, faster.

Anyway, Jake had grown bored of choosing the same subway station that he finally decided to run off and travel the rest of the world's subway stations and make them known world-wide, and famous. Of course, this was a large impact on every gang's families. Many of the members dropped because of this, but plenty had remained. Most had either no family, or they didn't care. Jake ended up running away from his family to complete his desired dream, and, so, here he is, traveling the rest of the world with his gang and doing graffiti on random subway stations.

Tricky invented something on the way during all this. She invented what she called 'hoverboards,' which were literally boards that hovered. They were agile, and would help each gang member not crash into a train to get caught by the police. She made many different designs, and could made one easily with the right tools. She also invented something she called 'Super Sneakers,' which were worn by each gang member to make them jump higher. Of course, this sudden impact made the person walk a little funny, (which was hilarious on Frank,) but, they'd gotten used to it.

She invented one last one that was, personally, Jake's favorite: The Jetpack. It was filled with literally paint, with the theme colors of his designed theme for the gang alone. It was genius, actually, since, whenever you'd wear it, it'd send you straight up in the air, making you easily have much control over it. It'd get you out from the ground awhile and away from the cop, and to enjoy a little ride. It wasn't built to last long, though, which is why they couldn't travel with the jetpacks alone.

The last thing the gang used wasn't something Tricky invented, but it was mostly a magnet, to catch any loose change under the subway trains or randomly anywhere. They'd gotten much money from this to buy all the proper tools for supplies and for personal care, especially food. It was all what the gang lived on, either collecting the money from the subways that were loose, or collecting the money from the members that worked, which were very few.

Jake normally wore a hood with pants, having the same sneakers as Tricky, as mentioned earlier. He wore a hat he designed with the logo of the Subway Surfers under his hood, which he constantly kept up to try and hide his identity. He tried to convince the rest of the members to wear hats like those to make them known, but they all disagreed and never worn any.

But, pfft, like they've got any fashion.

The whole gang was: Spike, Fresh, Tricky, Jake, Frank, Frizzy, King, Lucy, Tasha, King, and Brody.

Spike was commonly seem in his known Mohawk, which was faintly red, and would wear a black jacket that never seemed to zip up, which revealed his white t-shirt, with his normal pants and shoes. He was quite the grumpy type and snapped a lot, having many anger issues, if you asked Jake, and was NOT to be messed with. He enjoyed playing the guitar and used to have a band, but he left that to join the gang. Why, Jake wondered, was quite the mystery. He was mostly trouble and caused nothing but it. Most of the time, he'd make complex situations worse.

Frank was one of the adult members of the group. He's...kind of hard to be described. He wears a professional black and white business suit with a tie, and carries around a suitcase. He has brown hair that's put up in quite the formal manner, but, here's the odd thing about him...

He wears a mask.

Not just any mask, but one of the most deadliest and bad-ass mask you can think of:

A bunny.

Yes, he wore a bunny mask. It had long ears that stuck out of it, and had this most creepy look on it. It always wears a smile and has a blush, but yet has this pointed beard at the bottom of it. Sometimes, it'd creep Jake out. It looks like something a dark person would wear if they were in an asylum and forced to look happy. But, none of the members have seen Frank without the mask. When he first joined, which was one of the first members to, the first question Jake asked him was: "Why the mask?"

And, he replied, "Why not?" Jake mostly assumed that he used it to hide his identity. He guessed it one day, but Frank never confirmed it, but never put it down, either, so it's a mystery, alright. It'd be clever to, though. Most of the times, whenever Frank would speak, it would come out muffled, due to the thing, but if he'd want to be more clear, he'd press it away from his lips, but enough to conceal his face, and would repeat.

Frank was often quiet and never had much to say. He was a gentleman, though. At the first sight of him, Jake never thought he was as buff. But, later on, Jake learned that, Frank was good at push-ups. He could do it with one hand, two hands, and, rarely, he would do it with no-hands. He did it once in front of Jake, and he never really remembered HOW Frank managed to do it. He was fit, though, and that's why he was acceptable. Frank always carried around a suitcase. Jake tried to make him get rid of it, since it slowed him down in runs, but Frank insisted he carried it. Jake didn't question it anymore.

Frizzy was the other adult member, even though Frank and her are around the same age. She had frizzy hair, hence her name, and is one of the African-American members, rather than Fresh. She wore a red-and-black jacket and black stretchy-jeans. She was quite the flirtatious type, and drank occasionally. She helped "woo" some male guards, which buys some attention. She isn't extremely athletic, but has some agility on her feet.

Lucy was the more goth-girl type. She had a unique hairstyle that blended blue and red in with a bit of white. It was quite hard to describe, really. She wore a dress with a large, red bow in the back, and wore some stockings, covered by her black boots. (I think.) She also has a few piercings, which kind of edges Jake from her a bit. Ugh, must hurt getting a piercing in the nose/lip, really. She tends to be the only one to get along with Spike than the others, which, is a gift to keep her in, agile or not. Lucky for them, she was quite agile.

Tasha was the more preppy type of girl. She had blonde hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail. She wore clothes that showed off her belly, which, proudly, carried a six-pack, and she wore shorts with athletic shoes. She always does jumping jacks and exercise courses to maintain her weight. She freaks out whenever she gains around 5 pounds, then ends up vomiting her dinner just to loose it. She was quite a lunatic when it comes to sports, though. Most of the gang found her annoying, but Brody coped with her pretty well.

Speaking of Brody, he's quite the show-off type. He has wavy, blonde hair, always carries sunglasses with him, and changes outfits from time-to-time, but always keeps sandals on him. He surfs pretty well, and not JUST subway surfing, but actual surfing. He came from California anyway, so it wasn't quite the surprise. He's just as annoying as Tasha, except, he isn't too crazy about his weight, but he likes to show off his talents, which was quite obvious.

King was, as mentioned before, Jake's little cousin. He tends to like to think of himself as a "King." It first started when he was young, and Jake never really understood it back then, and he still doesn't now. Now, in the Subway Surfers, he likes to nickname himself, "The Spray King," or, "Graffiti King," or something as ridiculous like that. Jake and the others didn't go by that, since it was far too long of a nickname, so they continued to call him "King." His original name was too long, anyway.

Together, they all became the Subway Surfers. They used to have members like Zoe, Prince K, Tagbot(which they were planning to re-program him, once they have the money,) and such, but, some things happen. There were 11 of them anyway, so food was scarce as it is. Jake couldn't handle anymore people.

But, whenever he would go from area to area, a person from the country/state would always like to join their group. Of course, they have tons of people that would like to, and they would have to go through each one, trying to figure out if they were a secret policeman undercover, or were fit enough to their standards. It was hard to find anyone like their original members, but they always eventually found one person that was right enough. They'd stay with them for awhile until Jake decides to move to another area, and most of the extra people would stay behind in their homeland, others decide to move with them.

Jake looked to his watch, which revealed 5:00 P.M. Not TOO late.

He put his hood up as he stepped outside, sending a text message to each member to follow suit. He didn't want to yell to everyone to come, since that usually ends up in an argument between two members, and he couldn't bare to handle that. Not after Tasha and Spike's incident. 

* * *

It was about sunset for everyone to come out. Most were waiting outside while they waited on one member, and, not to their surprise, it was King.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized, ignoring many cold stares brought to him. "I was in the shower."

Jake shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. As you may all recall in your texts, I called for the daily exercise course."

Most groans came from the audience.

"-I know what you're thinking: We do this daily, we need a break, but, we need to stay fit, guys. The last thing I want is for 5 people to be in jail, and having 5 of us come and bail you out. That's not how it works. That's not what you all agreed to, running off with us. So, it's to my benefit to make sure you're still qualified in body structure enough to keep up with us."

Spike didn't bother to raise his hand. "But what about fat kid over there?" He motioned to King, who was busy watching birds.

Jake sighed. "-He's not fat, he's-"

"-Big boned." Fresh finished.

Jake gave him a glare, which Fresh only winced at.

Lucy shot Spike a glare. "-We were all chubby in our lifetime, you know."

Spike rolled his eyes. "-When we were kids, yeah."

King finally took notice. "Huh? What?"

Tricky sighed, stepping to Jake's side. "We'll begin by choosing our daily coach. Last time, it was Brody, who wasted out time on surfing positions."

"Hey," Brody defended. "We're Subway _Surfers_, right?"

Jake ignored this as he pulled out a paper in his jacket pocket. There was a list for this, just like daily showers, T.V. time, and runs, even though they scrambled their runnings a bit, just to get the cops unaware of a pattern.

As soon as he read the print on it, Jake sighed.

This was not going to end well.

"-Tasha." 

* * *

"Okay, you fat goons! Who's ready for some push-ups!?" Tasha asked, swinging her hips as she walked past many members, who were lined up, as told.

Frank's hand immediately went up, while the others were iffy on it.

"Do we _HAVE_ to?" Spike lazily asked.

Tasha gave him a glare. "Yes, you do. Whoever does the most will get to pick what we do next. Ready, position!"

Everyone awkwardly got in their positions, while Brody and Frank did it with ease.

"-GO!"

It was silent as everyone went at their own rate of speed. King went REALLY slow, already shaking at the second successful push-up he did, Jake did it normally, as well with the rest, but Frank seemed to be going a thousand of pushups per second.

Literally.

He was doing it by one hand when Tasha walked over to him and watched.

"Now THIS guy, gets it!" Tasha said, gesturing to the bunny man, who seemed unaware of her presence.

Brody, who seemed out of jealousy, threw a rock towards his head.

No affect.

Tasha got a mischievous grin as she then sat on Frank's back, which, to everyone, expected him to fall immediately.

But, he was still going.

Everyone was practically watching in awe, even with Tasha.

She got off of him. "-Alright, you pick what we do next."

Frank got up immediately, dusting his suit off.

Jake arched a brow. He...was aware the whole time?

"_Mmffh ghh..._" His voice muffled.

Everyone asked at the same time, "_What?_"

Jake could tell Frank rolled his eyes as he raised the mask a bit. "-Jumping Jacks."

Brody groaned while the others just shrugged. 

* * *

By the time their workout session was done, everyone was tired, and flopped on the couch. Some just fell on the floor, taking deep breaths. King was facing the worst, though. He barely could breathe as it is.

"Here," Jake handed him an ice pack. "-To cool you down."

"Thanks." He placed it on his forehead, sweat dripping on the floor.

Jake bit his lip, watching as everyone regained their breath.

They'll need some more work, but, they're getting the hang of it.

Frizzy took this moment to ask, "What's for dinner?"

Tricky spoke for Jake. "We're having sandwiches and crackers."

Spike complained. "-_THAT'S_ it?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "-You try feeding 11 mouths a night."

Lucy shrugged, "Well, I suppose it's better than starving and going to sleep, like we did all last week."

Tricky frowned. "Yeah, we were low on money, so, sorry for that, guys."

Fresh clacked his tongue. "Hey, no problem, we're all still alive, and not eating each other yet, so you're doing SOMETHING right."

"We're not cannibals!" Tasha snapped.

She paused.

"-Is anyone here, though?"

Silence.

"Okay, good." 

* * *

"Alright, everyone, wake up! It's Tuesday, and you know what that means!" Jake loudly announced, knocking hard on every door he passed.

Tons of groans were resulted.

"5 more minutes!" King's voice could be heard from his room.

"No '5 more minutes,' get your ass up!" Spike snapped as he walked passed King's door.

"-Alright, alright, geez." King responded, slowly stepping out from his room.

Jake sighed. He hated to wake everyone up early, but their route started early today, and so should they. Besides, it was required by the gang. They'd dealt with it a few years, and they're used to it, but the thought of it and action really gets annoying, and he could tell himself, waking up an hour early ahead than he wakes everyone else up to plan the day.

As soon as everyone was enjoying breakfast in the kitchen, half-dressed and half-in-pajamas, Jake cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Tasha and Lucy will be the ones making a stop at the grocery store to gather more food for today. Keep in mind that they will be there awhile, since they're also gathering the canned goods we need to move to our new location."

As usual, groans were resulted.

Brody groaned, leaning back in his chair. "-Where are we going, exactly?"

Tricky smirked. "New York City."

"NYC!?" Tasha squeaked. "I **LOVE** that place!"

Spike scoffed. "-I hate it, it's too crowded. Why can't we stay in Miami?"

"Because," Jake explained. "-If we stay here too long, the cops will get on our case, and, eventually, will find us. That's why we move in the first place, rather than us being famous for constantly shuffling place-to-place."

"Besides," Tricky shrugged. "We'll be taking the train out of town this time, instead of that crowded airplane scheme."

"Well, one benefit there." Fresh commented.

Frank shrugged. "_Mmffh I phnrnf rhe tnmda._"

They all gave them looks, which already expressed their lack of understanding.

Frank adjusted his mask. "Besides, I love the train. Seriously, you guys need better hearing."

"-And you need to take off that mask." Frizzy pointed.

Frank just gave her a look, which was invisible by the, well, mask.

"I'll get us a cargo where we all can sit as a group." Jake explained, walking around in the kitchen. "-Gosh knows what happened last time Spike was put in a separate seat."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Spike crossed his arms. "He looked at me funny."

"Can we at least do a few runs before we go!?" Tasha excitedly jumped in her chair.

Tricky shook her head. "No, we don't have time to bail anyone out today, because we need to pack."

-More groans resulted.

Jake rolled his eyes. "BUT, since most of the food we have right now will go bad if packed, you guys can finish off the rest. But, make sure to leave some for-"

His voice was blanked out by the crowd running for the fridge. He would've gotten trampled if he didn't move out of the way in time.

He watched as Spike punched Brody for a piece of toast.

"-Everyone else..." Jack murmured. 

* * *

_Okay, if we leave by 7 tomorrow morning, we'll able to arrive about half an hour before the train does. By that time, we can make sure to start a plan about what we're going to do, where we're going to do, and how we're going to do those things by the time we get to New York. We're going to be dropped off near the west side of the town, which means, according to the Internet, a subway station will be located to the east side just ahead of that..._

Jake continued to go through his bag of spray cans, checking each bottle's supply of paint inside. He packed the ones with the most and were salvageable, while he threw away ones that were too used or wouldn't survive heat as well as the others.

He, honestly, wished they could've left sooner, so they didn't have to spend a whole day packing. They didn't have much, with them being on the run and all, only able to keep so much, so there wasn't much needed for a day. But, everyone needed to be bathed and fed enough so they can prepare for a long trip. Plus, how they need to gather supplies, which will take awhile.

Jake sighed, playing a bit with the spray can he held. He got his dream...Here he is, planning to go to New York just tomorrow with his 'big gang' of graffiti members, being known world-wide already. He felt himself pause.

He was famous, wasn't he?

Not only him, but the rest of the crew: Tricky, Frizzy, Spike, Lucy...and all of them. Even King.

Was this a blessing? Or just a message to make them more known to the cops and just even more as criminals to be looked at as a society? Teenagers would definitely look up to them. Adults would scoff, comment about 'Kids will be kids,' and the police stations will definitely been on their case.

Would Jake's parents laugh at him for where he was now? Would anyone in the gangs' parents laugh at them, or praise them?

All he truly hoped for was to just stay together, side by side. Because, if they didn't have each other,

They wouldn't have themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Huh. I can't believe some people are ACTUALLY reading this. I originally created this just to get my mind off of things, but, I never really expected people to be reading this.

Huh.

Anyway, this series might be short. Planning to get it over with pretty soon, so, just enjoy for now, I guess.

* * *

Jake continued to scroll down the page he was on with his phone as he heard the sound of the railroad tracks scraping against the wheel of train. To his surprise, it had been completely quiet for the past half hour, mostly because of the time, with it being quite late at night. Most of the members were asleep, so the sound of snoring filled the cargo.

He would be asleep, too, if he felt like he needed to be. The rhythm of the train swaying back and forth made him yawn already. Too bad his phone was on full battery, and he couldn't just miss that. He had been checking the maps of the location of New York they were headed for, and made some notes to start off with their plan.

A pain in the ass was what it was, really. Jake glanced up, to see most of the surfers across from him on the bench sound asleep. The only one awake was Spike, who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

That was when Jake glanced to who Spike was sitting next to. It was Lucy, and she had her head in his lap while Spike had his arm firmly around her sleeping body, almost as if protecting her.

Jake shrugged this off. If they're together, then they're together. Even if signs of affection weren't really suggested in the rules of the group, nothing went against it, either. He just hoped anyone's relationship wouldn't get in the way of the group itself and their own interactions with it. Arguments and sexual commitments weren't something he was planning to have stuck with the group.

Jake looked to his right, to see Tricky leaning against his side, sound asleep. He felt his lips unconsciously turn upwards to form a faint smile. Gee, she could make even _HIM_ smile in her sleep.

He couldn't help it, either. She looked too young and peaceful while she was asleep. The moonlight reflected on her body, making her hourglass figure appear to stick out than he had seen at any other moment.

Quickly turning his attention back to the phone, he marked one last note before shutting the thing off, and shoving it lazily into his pocket. It was about time he needed some rest of his own, anyway.

So, as he felt the train peacefully sway some more, his eyes closed, soon to fall in a peaceful state of slumber.

* * *

**"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU RAN OUT OF WAFFLES!?**"

"Sir, for the last time, you made quite a mess with the waffles last time, so we strongly encourage you to just stay away from the dining area-"

**"I AIN'T STAYING AWAY FROM SHIT, ALRIGHT!? NOW YOU SERVE ME SOME DAMN WAFFLES BEFORE I FLIP THIS WHOLE FUCKING TRAIN OVER!"**

Jake opened his eyes, blinking constantly to adjust his sight to the sudden burst of light entering his vision. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, to see Spike glaring at one of the train employees.

_Great._

"AND ANOTHER THING-" Spike was going to start until Lucy held him back, making the teenager just give her a small glare.

The employee just glared to Jake, who only gave him a look, and stormed out of the cargo.

Well, for his own good, anyway.

Tricky shook her head. "Spike! The last thing we need is to loose food privileges!"

King, whom had been sitting next to Jake, kicked with frustration. "Yeah, I'm starving!"

Frizzy was busy trying to comb her hair out. "Ya'll stop arguing while I try to get my frizz back! Waffles or no waffles, my hair ain't going to last long!"

Brody came out of nowhere into the cargo, plate loaded with pancakes. Spike gave him a glare, which Brody had just shrugged of, sitting in the corner of the cargo to his food.

Jake shook his head, "What happened this time?"

Fresh rolled his eyes as he turned off his stereo, "Spike went into the dining cargo to get some waffles, and apparently someone had insulted his Mohawk, and he started stabbing the guy with his fork, ending up throwing waffles at him, then the place got trashed. The rest, well, you just saw."

Jake didn't realize he had been holding his breath in until he almost went blue. He quickly exhaled, then inhaled.

Exhale, inhale.

Inhale, exhale.

Cough.

Inhale, exhale.

"You gon' sit there breathing while we sit here waiting for you to stop breathin'!?" Frizzy suddenly snapped, trying to pull her comb out of her frizzy hair.

Frank suddenly entered the cargo with nothing in his hands but his suitcase, and looked around the room.

That was when Jake picked up on their cargo's surroundings. Since they were the only ones occupying it, which was a tight squeeze, clothes were scattered everywhere, and parts of food looked as if literally thrown everywhere, as if a food fight had recently started ago.

Frank rose his mask a bit to speak, "What'd I miss?"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know."

* * *

Jake could see why New York was such a popular place. The first sight of the sky, you could see tall buildings, and, if he just squinted to see far enough, the Statue of Liberty.

The rest of the gang took in the sight as well, with it being their first visit to such a place.

Tasha ignored her surroundings as she fidgeted a bit. "I gotta' pee, I gotta' pee, I gotta' PEE!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "There should be a bathroom when we head into the city. Since we're not that known around here _yet,_ we can lay back a bit, but stay on your guard. The news has had us more than once in their broadcasts, WITH our identities. So, if you see a cop, use a hood or something. Frank, I think you're good."

Everyone nodded while Tasha just kept on nervously crossing her legs.

King went to Jake's side and complained, "Jake, this place is crowded! I don't want to go into a city that's crowded!"

"Tough shit." Spike scoffed, looking around. "Because that's what we're going to do."

Tricky rolled her eyes as she continued to grip her suitcase. Jake helped her, taking one of her bags off of her shoulders. King was carrying about 3 bags, which looked pretty light, but he looked as if he was going to pass out from the weight. The rest of the gang carried their own bags, but Frank was carrying over 10 bags, which was the limit.

Jake arched a brow, looking to him. "Frank, I thought you only brought your suitcase?"

Frank didn't respond, since all his arms were occupied and he couldn't move his mask to speak clearly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Tasha hurried over to a bathroom or something, and told Frank to hold her bags."

That was when Jake looked around for Tasha, and realized that she had been gone.

Damn, she was quick.

Jake turned back to the whole group. "Okay, guys, you know the drill. First, we're going to look around the city for any police stations and subway stations. Of course, we're marking the police stations first, and where policeman may hide. We also get to know the city better out of this. Make sure that you spot at least 1 grocery store on your way, and, if you've found all you think you need, you may start to look for a hideout. If you get a text from me and/or Tricky that we've found one, you may meet with us there, or take a bit to look around more. Just don't be gone for more than an hour, alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, first, we're going to split into groups, since this is a big city we're talking about. I'll go with Tricky, Brody, you wait for Tasha, Frizzy, you go with King, Lucy goes with Spike, because I think that's the only way I won't get punched, and, Fresh, you go with Frank. Got it?"

Everyone nodded again.

Brody dropped a bag to his side as he asked, "Why do we have to go in groups, again? Besides the city part?"

Tricky answered for Jake, "Because we don't want to have a member lost, and to have no one seen them, either."

Since Brody didn't say anything, Jake nodded. "Alright, everyone go in about 3 minutes. I really don't want anyone carrying excess bags when they go. Last thing we need is to see a member on the ground, unconscious."

He motioned over to Frank, who looked as if about to collapse.

* * *

It took about 2 minutes for Tasha to return to the group. By then, everyone was sitting on the sidewalk with their bags scattered all over the place.

Tasha collected hers. "Sorry 'bout that. How come you guys didn't go?"

Spike snapped, "Waiting for you."

Lucy flicked him, making Spike silent.

Jake checked his phone. "We got 1 minute. You guys can head over to start, if you'd like, or to just check through your things one more time."

Frizzy jumped up. "I'm goin' before ya'll, so I can find the place first. C'mon, sugar."

With that, Frizzy started dragging King into the crowds of New York City. It was silent between them, with just the noise from all the people on the streets and cars honking.

Tasha sighed with relief. "I love this place."

Spike opened his mouth to comment, but Lucy gave him a warning glare before he did.

Tricky shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. A lot of pollution, though, so I hope that won't get in the way of anything."

It was silent again, until Jake's phone went off.

"Alright, timer's off. Get going, everybody." Jake announced, making everyone get up, and split into their own groups in different places.

* * *

"Okay, that's the 3rd police station in this area..." Tricky murmured, jotting down a few notes as she and Jake kept their distance across from the buildings.

Jake stopped to look at what she had down. As she just announced, she did mark the address of all 3 police stations they had gotten. They also marked down the town's grocery store, and some extra gas stations, because, you know, just in case. The main thing they written down, though, was the subway station, with lots of notes of its security.

The surfer clacked his tongue, wondering where to look for a hideout. Somewhere out of town, hidden well, and not too far from the subway station they found.

Thankfully, he didn't have to look, because of the received text message he got from Spike.

"Looks like Spike found the first place." Tricky commented. She laughed before shaking her head. "It seems Frizzy lost her luck, huh?"

Jake shrugged. "Well, Spike isn't really a guy that concerns about security, but, Lucy has good hands, so, let's hope this is worth our while."

* * *

While worthy, it was.

The place Spike found was well hidden and blended in with their surroundings. It didn't even stick out, and Jake could've sworn he would've passed the place if he didn't know it was there. It was clearly abandoned, with the windows boarded up, and the place made out of nothing but plain wood. There were no 'No Trespassing' signs anywhere, so, the teens were good to go check it out.

As soon as Jake and Tricky met up with the couple, they first took note of the distance it had between the subway station and the place itself.

"I'll go estimate the measurement while you guys check the inside of the place." Tricky said before running off down the street.

Spike said nothing as he led Jake and Lucy to the porch of the beat-down house. Since the door was boarded up, they stood there, wondering if there was another opening that WASN'T blocked out.

"Damn," Lucy cursed under her breath. "I thought it'd be easy."

"Well, you thought wrong." Spike shrugged.

Before Jake could comment, Spike then literally kicked the door open with nothing but his own shoe. It made a loud noise as _something_ fell from inside and the door creaked as loud as an avalanche on a mountain.

"_SPIKE!_" Lucy scolded.

"Hey," He shrugged. "Got it open, right?"

Jake shook it off as he was the first one to step inside. His weight on the boards below resulted in a creak, making him tense up. It was like that horror movie scene where you enter the abandoned, wooden house and everything is completely dark and quiet.

Jake quickly picked up the pace as he looked around for a switch. It didn't take long, with him getting a few splinters from touching the walls until he did find a working switch.

The light wasn't too great, with it flicking multiple times, but, it helped see the room out. Lucy and Spike stepped inside when they saw it go on.

The room they were in was completely empty, rather besides a worn-down left couch sitting in the corner. A few ants went under the floorboards as Jake continued to walk around, surveying the room.

"Ugh, great." Lucy complained. "Ants."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jake shrugged, watching as the small, black critters avoided them.

"Yeah, whatever. There are other rooms, you know." Spike crossed his arms, motioning to the non-boarded door on their left.

Lucy arched a brow, "It's not boarded up? THAT seems fishy."

Spike smirked at her, "Doesn't anything?"

Jake ignored their flirting as he quickly pushed open the door. What he saw next caught him off guard.

The room was large and had multiple worn-out beds pushed against the sides of the walls. There were 3 sides, 4 beds on each, making 12 beds in total. There was a TV sitting on top of a shelf in the upper-right corner, and it looked perfectly functional.

The only complaint Jake had was how there were no windows in the room, and how rough the walls looked. With one touch, your finger would be easily nicked by the time you realize it.

Spike pushed past Jake and stared at the room in awe. Lucy did as well, but politely scooted past Jake instead.

"Where's the remote to that thing?" Spike asked, motioning to the TV they couldn't reach.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "The first thing you ask, Spike. Not, 'Why aren't these beds damaged?' Or, 'How come that TV looks practically new?'"

He just gave her a look, making her go silent.

Jake pushed past them. "If you ask me, it seems someone wasn't here too long ago and was working on things. But, judging from the dust on everything in here, that person must've given up awhile ago. I just wonder why they left everything from behind. Or, if the original owner didn't move anything from this room at all."

Spike shrugged. "Who cares about that? I'm calling my bed."

Jake gave him a look. "We can't do that yet. We still have the rest of the house to go through. Lucky for us, no one else found a place, so I don't have to worry about that."

Spike looked around the room. "You do that while I try to find the remote to that thing."

Both Lucy and Jake exchanged glances before stepping out of the room together, leaving the teen alone to his 'remote' business. (Pun? Hah? Nvm.)

* * *

Jake looked around the other rooms the place held. So far, he only caught site of one bathroom, which had tons of ants over the shower and the toilet. Easy to get rid of, once he hits the store. There were no other bedrooms, so the one they found had to be the one they stuck by.

What he was mainly looking for, though, was the kitchen. If this place didn't have it, no use staying.

"Jake, over here." Lucy suddenly stated, grabbing the teen's attention.

He headed over in the direction of her voice. "Yeah? What'd you find?"

As soon as he found the girl, he couldn't help but smile.

Lucy giggled. "The kitchen!"

The kitchen wasn't too big, nor too small, either. It only had a microwave, can opener, and a small pantry for storing canned goods. The pantry itself was empty, so that was no use of food itself. The microwave looked worn down, but could survive a few sessions. It had no fridge, which worried Jake a little, but, he shoved it aside.

"Good job, Lucy." He pat her on the back before checking all the cabinets.

She winked, "Thanks. But, since it doesn't have a fridge, I think that maybe a cooler would do some good, but we need to stick to canned foods? I'm no leader, but..."

Much to her surprise, he just smiled. "Great idea. I'll be sure to go over with that to Tricky before we can jump to conclusions."

Lucy shrugged as she watched him check the kitchen.

When he was done, Jake took a hold of his phone, texting the others about their discovery. After that, he put his phone back into his pocket. "The others will be here pretty soon. I'll be sure to double check the place. Let me know if Tricky comes, alright?"

"Yeah, Jake." Lucy nodded, watching as the teen continued his second check.

* * *

"Damn, how can HE find a place before me!?" Frizzy complained as she pointed to Spike.

"Because I'm awesome." Spike crossed his arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "We found this place first after Spike tripped over the steps of the porch of it. It really blends in well."

Tricky added, "Plus, it's the closest to the subway station."

They were in the first room Jake had found of the place and were discussing their opinions of where they'll be staying for awhile.

"Are you...uh," Frank hesitated as he lifted up his mask. "Sure about this place? It seems...a bit out of the ordinary."

"That's what makes it unique!" Tasha squealed, looking out the only window of the place. "Plus, it has a _GREAT_ view of all the buildings!"

Brody rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but not the coastline. Great job, you guys."

Jake shook his head. "You guys are lucky we at least have a place to stay. Gosh knows how it'll be on the streets."

King looked nervous. "But, the walls are pointy! What if we get splinters!?"

Spike rose his hand, which had a bunch of splinters pricked into his skin already, like a badass. "Already got some, kid."

Fresh spoke from the bedroom, "Guys, I found the remote!"

**"WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD OF THE UNIVERSE DID YOU FIND THAT THING!?**" Spike ran into the room.

Everyone exchanged glances before following into the room, getting a little squished.

There, on the TV screen, was: Static.

Spike rolled his eyes. "What the fuck? No reception!?"

Tricky shrugged. "Well, figures, since we can't have a miracle to suddenly have Direct TV on that thing."

King sat on his bed, staring at the screen. "Well, at least Candle Cove is on."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"Just...no references, please." Jake shook his head.

"We'll need someone tall to reach the TV to get something on the screen." Fresh seemed deep in thought. "But, _WHO_ is tall enough to reach the thing?"

Everyone looked back at Frank.

He looked back at them. Realizing his own height, he took a step back, lifting his mask a bit. "You aren't getting me near that thing!"

It took seconds for Frank to stand on the edge of the bed closest to the TV to be able to reach the shelf of the TV. At any minute, it seemed like he could fall.

He cursed under his breath, but it was muffled, due to the (do I even have to say it?).

Everyone just watched as the adult tinkered with a few wires before reaching the antennas. It took several minutes before something flicked onto the screen:

Cartoon Network.

"Huh. The thing DOES have a satellite." Tricky scratched her beanie.

"WHAT THE FUCK? A KID'S SHOW!?" Spike cursed.

Fresh shrugged, "Calm down. When it's night, Adult Swim comes on."

Frank carefully made his way down, but ended up performing the perfect face plant on the wooden floor. He stood up, dusting off his outfit before taking his suitcase again.

"Thank God you have a mask. That would've hurt." Brody made a face.

Tasha sighed. "What use is watching THAT when there are no windows in this room to watch the lights in the city flicker on and off..."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You can always sleep outside."

Jake shook his head as he stood at the door. "Well, I'm going to the store to collect everything. While I'm gone, unpack your things and get used to the place. We're going to stay here for awhile."

-And, as usual, groans were resulted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Okay, I was tired when writing this, so it's shorter than previous chapters, and the ending may seem a bit mixed. I'll try to flow it smoothly as I can next time.

Still surprised people are reading this...

* * *

"Hey, Mommy, why are we going away for Easter?"

"Because Daddy is busy with work, Jeanine, dear. If we want to spend time with Daddy, we need to move closer to his work so he isn't so preoccupied, hmm?"

"But, wouldn't that mean we'd spend Easter later than we usually do?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less special."

"Do you think we'll see the Easter bunny when we get there?"

"Mommy's taking a nap now, sweetheart. Please be quiet."

Jeanine sighed, knowing that, being the 8 year old she is, she'd be stuck with having to obey her mother's rules. Usually whenever she wasn't quiet when her mommy told her to be, she'd get yelled at. And, she didn't want to lift off her spirits by disobeying a simple order.

The child looked out the subway train's door, watching as other trains passed by at different speeds. It was silent as the other people in the train tended to their own business. Teens in there would be listening to music through their headphones, or would either be busy on their phones doing gosh-knows-what. The adults would either read newspapers or tend to their own business. Children like her continued to stare out the window, or play with their toys.

All's to say, for the past few hours, Jeanine had to listen to the awful state of silence. As a normal child, she wanted to go out and play. It was Easter, after all, and she'd be glad to even see an egg that day.

She eyed a train that had been right in front of her vision as she stated out the window. Squinting, she read aloud, slowly, "Subway Surfers?"

The child arched a brow, unfamiliar with the name. The title reminded her of both the subway station she was at, and surfers. But, what could that mean?

She turned around to her mother, trying to alert her about it, but felt her mouth snap shut, seeing her mother fast asleep next to her.

Sighing, Jeanine looked back to the window, leaning on her arm as she stared out of it dully. All she wanted, really, was to just see the Easter bunny. Normally on Easter, her mother would take her to the mall to see this gigantic bunny that passed out treats. She took pictures with the wonderful creature each year. And, she sighed, knowing that she might be unable to do so this year, breaking her pattern.

Suddenly, as she looked down at the ground of the train, she felt a bump come from the wall she had been leaning on and staring out the window of a moment ago. She screamed a bit, catching the other people's attention in the train, but did not awake her mother.

Quickly, the child looked to her left, to see through the window, wanting to know what made the sound. But, to her surprise, she saw a sight that made her gasp.

She smiled as she announced, pointing, "**Bunny!**"

At this, the people that had not noticed looked in her direction, and all released startled gasps.

There, hanging on the outside railing of the subway train, was Frank. Of course, no knew him that were inside, and they all just stared in awe, watching the businessman in a bunny mask. They didn't notice himself, though, but rather the bunny mask he wore.

Jeanine giggled as she tapped the window, catching Frank's attention. Due to the mask and the transparency of the window alone, Frank could not see that well inside, but caught sight of the child herself.

He just waved as he tapped the window in the same spot she did. The others continued to watch, jaws hanging down. Jeanine laughed as she watched the man, whom she thought was a bunny, with giddiness in her expression.

Frank looked, and noticed a subway train coming from his left, meaning that, if he didn't move, he'd be a goner.

Jeanine tapped her mother repeatedly, making the woman go awake. "Mommy, mommy, **IT'S A BUNNY!**"

Startled, her mother blinked many times. As soon as she regained her vision, she was about to scold the child, until she saw the bunny man herself. At this, she gasped, managing to choke out, "_Huh!?_"

Frank, paying no attention to this, continued to watch the incoming train, waiting until it got close enough so he can take action. When he did, he sprang into his trained Subway-Surfer mode.

Quickly, he let go of the handle as he then caught the next one of the upcoming train. As soon as he settled himself onto that, he climbed on the roof of it, and ran off, jumping from the roofs of various trains. At all times he was moving, making it nearly impossible for anyone of the previous train to continue watching the man until he got out of their sight.

Back with the other Subway Surfers, Spike was laughing as he sat on the roof of a subway train, gripping the nearby handle.

He snorted, "I **LOVE** scaring the crap out of people!"

He wiped a tear off as he looked back, to see Frank slowly making his way towards him and the others.

At this, the teen smirked, cupping his hands around his mouth as he stood, calling, "_YO, FRANK, PICK UP THE PACE!_"

Even though Spike couldn't see that well from afar, he noticed Frank's middle finger immediately raise up. At this, Spike politely returned the gesture before running his own course, catching up to the many others.

All the surfers went at once to get the taste of the new location. So far, they enjoyed New York very well. Hell, some of them managed to get a sneak peak of the Statue of Liberty herself. At first, things remained boring, having to clear out all the ants and such out of their hideout, and managing to settle there. But, after they were done, they immediately hit their desired location: The Subway Station. At least one of the marked ones they had.

One of them stayed back home, and that was Lucy, who insisted that she'd spend her time when it was supposed to be hers. Everyone replied with a "Suit yourself," and, "Of course," but Spike just snuck her a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Jake was the only one that saw it, and he just shrugged it off at the time.

Speaking of Jake, he was in the lead of the many others. Frank wasn't the last, but King was. Jake assumed Brody was just in front of Frank, but, possibly, not for long. They all wanted to outrace each other. Besides, the inspector/officer hadn't been seen during their route, and they were taking full advantage of it. It wasn't every day they manage to sneak a few trains to tag on before racing each other with no one chasing after them they had to avoid.

Hell, if they were lucky, they might manage to go a full run without the inspector/officer even noticing them. Surely they would the day after, tagging trains, but, it was a risk they were known to take.

Jake saw Tricky come out of nowhere and pass him, jumping on the train in front of him. She quickly turned back before giving him a smile. He returned it, running even faster, but she jumped from the train she was on onto another one, creating a cat-and-mouse chase between them.

Jake smiled as he felt the wind press against his face. His hood secured his hat, so he didn't feel the need to worry about that flying off. The heat in his chest was easy to feel with every breath he took, but, he ignored it. The water bottle he had was almost nearly empty, so he figured he'd save the rest for later.

Besides, his hover board was always an option.

Ignoring the rush of wind being the only thing he could hear at that moment, he continued as he ran the same tempo as Tricky. He felt himself panting at one point, and quickly snapped out of it. Surely he could do better than that, couldn't he? He looked to Tricky, who was too busy running to notice.

And, surely she could do better.

He took a moment to observe her technique. She ran like normal, except she moved her feet faster, instead of taking long leaps from distance to distance, which was what he did. She panted, of course, through her mouth. It was a smart thing to do, since your mouth absorbed more air for more oxygen, while your nose wouldn't supply as much. And, plenty of oxygen was needed to survive a run like theirs.

So, how did Frank exactly get HIS oxygen?

Shaking this off, Jake ran in front of Tricky as he jumped from one train to another. He stuck his tongue out at her, which resulted in her only to run faster. It remained like this for awhile until Tricky started to slow down. Jake didn't notice this as he continued to run his same tempo, more focused on trying to get to the end of their route. It was until he heard the familiar whistle for when he turned around.

There, Tricky ran slowly behind, with the inspector/officer chasing her at an alarming speed. The surfers behind Tricky slowed down as well, not wanting to be caught, but wanting to help her. They were all in this debate as Jake felt himself slow down. He even saw Tricky give him a pleading look.

An idea striking into mind, he then ran faster, making all the other surfers exchange glances.

"What a bitch," Spike commented. "Leaving his 'second-in-charge' behind. Douche."

Tasha panted as she jogged next to him. "Well, why don't we do something?"

"Uh, about that-"

Fresh came out of nowhere. "We were just..."

Brody came out of nowhere as well. "-Skiing!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yes, skiing. We were skiing in this 150 degree weather with no equipment at all."

Tasha rolled her eyes, watching Jake from the distance.

When Tricky got successfully slow enough for the cop to catch her, Jake come out of nowhere on his hover board and snatched her from him. At this, the cop stood helpless, watching as the two teens in the sky continued to race away from him.

He would've yelled about the rebels and try to chase them from the ground, if it weren't for the other unsuccessful surfers still in front of the cop.

They all ran, exchanging glances that, let alone, said:

"What a douche."

* * *

"Okay, fellow Surfers, I see you've all made it!"

They all gave him deadly looks. They each were covered in dirt from rolling, had cuts on their bodies, and paint stained on their clothes. Why? Pretty obvious.

Except for Jake and Tricky, who were perfectly unharmed. Why?

Pretty obvious.

Tricky sheepishly smiled. "Okay, I know you're all pissed at us, but-"

Spike interrupted, "-Oh, but what? You left us on your magic hover board Alladin-like journey so you two can go make out in the corner?"

Jake defended, "Whoa, hey, that's not what happened. Tricky almost got caught, and I didn't want to have to bust her out."

Brody rolled his eyes, along with many other surfers, who all said at the same time, "Sure."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying!?"

"Dude, it's pretty obvious," Fresh commented from the crowd. "You two are head-over-sneakers for each other."

"What!?" Both Tricky and Jake looked at each other, blush covering their faces.

Frizzy laughed. "There it was again!"

They both were silent.

Spike tsked. "Just get with each other already. We don't give a crap if our leaders are dating, making us think that you favor her the most. We're a so-called "team," and team members are allowed to care for one another, are they not?"

Fresh wiped a tear. "Dude," He sniffed. "That was beautiful."

He turned to the African-American. "-And you're face won't be, if you comment that again."

At that, he gulped.

Jake shrugged before taking Tricky's hand. "Well, I suppose..."

Tricky nodded, blushing madly under her glasses.

"Kiss!" Tasha suddenly suggested.

And, so they did.

* * *

The town was filled with cops.

Almost on every corner was either a watch dog, or a policeman eying every pedestrian that they crossed paths with. It was almost as if their eyes were watching every single individual that would dare walk on each public sidewalk.

If you asked Jake, it looked pretty creepy.

"Ugh, damn it!" Spike cursed, kicking a soda can out of the way. "They're on the lookout, now!"

Jake remained cool. "It's okay, guys. We just have to disguise ourselves."

They all asked at the same time, "How?"

"With disguises, of course!" Jake rolled his eyes.

Each gave each other glances before looking to their leader.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's simple, really. Just change into an outfit that hides your face and/or identity more than your regular clothes. Doesn't matter if the clothes are stolen, brought, or anything like that. Just disguise yourselves."

They all nodded before looking for a nearby public restroom.

* * *

"Alright, is that everyone?"

Everyone looked at each other. Jake wore his dark outfit, in which the sunglasses seemed to hide his identity more than his hood alone. Tricky wore her cameo outfit, which, obviously, was for disguising. Spike decided to style his hair down and wear a different outfit to make him look different, in a way.

The rest of the others wore outfits/costumes that hid them pretty well. The only one that didn't look so convincing was Frank's.

"Frank," Tricky eyed him as she brought her sunglasses up. "You know your disguise is awful, right?"

Frank gave her a look, and they could all tell. Instead of the bunny mask he wore, he wore a tiger mask.

"What?" He asked, pulling it a bit from his face. "They'll never recognize me!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's keep a move on, shall we?"

* * *

"So, I heard there was a robbery at this bank yesterday. Did John take care of the files for that, or is it Stephen's turn?"

"I don't know. I heard the doughnut shop down on Flander's Street got out of business, so Stephen hasn't been at work today."

"Really? I could've sworn I saw-"

The two average policeman stopped as they looked up from their casual conversation. The Subway Surfers walked by them rather quickly as they pulled their hoods down, or their hats. Or to at least look smaller.

One of the policeman scoffed. "Teenagers."

"I don't know," The other shrugged. "That one looks in his mid-20's."

He pointed to Frank.

"Say, come to think of it, he kind of looks like the guy in that bunny mask that tags train with that gang. What was it, the 'Surfing Mondays'?"

"Sounds like it. But, I think that's another guy. The one over there wears a _tiger_ mask, not a _bunny_."

The policeman eyed carefully, only to soon nod in agreement.

"_Oooh,_ now I see it! 'Cause he wears a tiger, and the original one wears a bunny mask!"

"Yep."

"Dude, I can probably fit for a job as a detective."

"From the rate you're at, no criminals can get away."

"I know. I'm a genius, right?"

* * *

"So, how was the run?" Lucy asked as the teenagers walked in, literally throwing their equipment aside.

"Painful and rough," Spike complained, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Just like every run."

"At least we got away." Fresh shrugged as he walked into the kitchen.

Tricky took a drink of her water before shaking her head. "A bit too close to say that, Fresh."

He shrugged once more, taking a bite of an apple.

Lucy placed her hands in her lap. "So, how'd you get back without any cops on you?"

King rose his hands up, exaggerating the word, "Disguises!"

"Ooh, _mysterious._" Tasha remarked sarcastically as she role her eyes.

"I know, right!?" King said before running into the bedrooms.

Jake sighed as he shook his head.

What was he going to do with the kid?


End file.
